Horny Directors and Their Pampered Porn Stars
by Demonwing12846
Summary: Two big time porn stars enter the set only to become agitated and at war over whose the biggest star and who gets to be on top.


Title: Horny Directors and Their Pampered Porn Stars

Author: Demonwing ©  
Date: 03-29-2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Kazuki Takahashi, as well as all affiliates, are the creators and genius behind them. The story/plot contained within this fic/piece, however, is all mine! Bwahahaha!  
Warnings: Yaoi, Profanity, Light Bondage, Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Lime, OOC Characterization.  
Pairings: Noa x Otogi , Noa x Otogi x Konosuke (aka: Gansley)(Implied)  
Type: One-Shot, KMKM Challenge  
OCs: None  
Summary: Two big time porn stars enter the set only to become agitated and at war over whose the biggest star and who gets to be on top.  
Authors Notes: Sorry if I kill anyone over this with the squick factor, but it was the only thing I could come up with given the characters I was drawn. This was written for the 'Kiss Me, Kill Me' Challenge on 'The Millennium Kingdom'. The four characters that I drew were Pandora, Konosuke (aka: Gansley), Noa and Otogi.  
Betas: Sky-chan and Michelle.  
Words: 1778

Pandora's POV

As I sit here polishing my camera lens I contemplate once again why I am working here. For the past five years all I have done is videotape some of the bitchiest under-aged porn stars around. Not just any porn stars, but top-notch male stars to boot. As I ponder over this, I come to the realization that I hate my job, I hate it with a passion! So why do I keep it you might ask? Well, that's simple enough to answer. The only reason I continue to work here is the money. I get paid well, with all around benefits. Not only that, but the happenings around here are amusing, to say the least. I sigh, wondering once again just how my love, Catherine, can put up with such an individual as myself. I put these thoughts aside for a moment as I continue to wipe the camera down and load new film. 

The first of our crew has just entered the studio, plopping himself in his director's chair. I watch from the corner of my eye as the middle-aged man picks up his megaphone, twirling it idly on one-finger as he waits impatiently for his pampered sluts to enter and board the set. Shaking my head slightly, I finish loading the film, snapping the reels in place when I hear an annoyed grunt come from the only other occupant in this moldy, dank warehouse that serves as our soundstage.

"Hey Pandora? You got a light?" He queried, pulling a pack of cigarettes out and putting one of those damnable cancer sticks in his mouth. And thus our day begins.

"No. I don't smoke remember," I returned, rolling my eyes and shaking my head in annoyance. A squeal breaks the near silence when a youthful whirlwind passes by me, attaching it self to our employer.

"Konosuke," came the shrill whine, "I'm your favorite right?" The long, raven-haired youth beseeched, as he wrapped his arms around the director, rubbing his cheek against him like a cat in heat.

That's how Konosuke had found him in the first place, a homeless streetwalker, looking for a fat pocket and a cock to suck for the dough. Needless to say, Konosuke was more than willing to comply, while offering him a job. The kid was bright enough, and quite a looker, but a flake that would put Jack Frost himself to shame. Thus, he accepted without ever thinking twice.

"Get your grimy paws off of him, bitch," griped a more masculine voice. "Besides, everyone here knows that I'm Konosuke's favorite. Not you."

Ah, and so enters the last of our sordid family of entrepreneurs, a lad with sea green hair and ocean blue eyes. How he came to work for Konosuke was a different story entirely. Apparently his father is some big time corporate clone. One day he came home to find his son in bed with another boy, automatically scaring the one youth and sending his only son into a raging tantrum. Undaunted by the older and much larger male, the boy packed what little he had, including his accounts that he had managed to transfer into a Swiss Bank account, and left, leaving the man bankrupt. How he came into Konosuke's care is sort of ironic. The man himself had worked for the young billionaire's father at one time, and was more than happy to help him rub his sexuality in the man's face. You see, every film we have made was sent to him directly.

I watched in barely constrained amusement, knowing what would happen next as burning emeralds met tepid blues, challenging each other in a match as familiar as a young boy entering adolescence with a playboy in one hand and his cock in the other.

"Oh? How could an inexperienced strumpet such as yourself be the favorite of such a luscious creature as my dear Konosuke?" The one with the long, loose, silky raven tresses inquired, a lascivious smirk etched upon his porcelain face.

"Simple you overconfident, two-bit, four-legged, whiny ass bitch. I have the money and the cock to make him recognized all over. While you can't do anything more than take it up the ass and scream like the over sexed cunt you are."

This, of course, caused the longer-haired boy to release his embrace around Konosuke's shoulders to face the other teen. I watched now, in sheer fascination, as the emerald-eyed youth started flailing his arms, waving his hands in erratic motions while screeching insults at the top of his lungs at his fellow actor. Noah in the meantime, laughed in his face, calling him an over-dramatized queen. Otogi, infuriated, slapped the young billionaire in the face in retaliation. Konosuke chose that moment to intervene before things took a much worst turn.

"Hey ladies? Why don't you use all that energy on the set by fucking already? The sooner you fuck, the more money we can haul in." 

'Eloquent as always,' I thought sarcastically. Snorting and shaking my head I went back to my camera, nonchalantly pressing a button as I continued to watch out of the corner of my eye.

Otogi stomped off towards the set, "Fine! But this time I get to be on top!"

"What! What the fuck makes you think you're topping me?" Noah barked indignantly as he walked not too far behind the other male.

"Because I'm more beautiful, and I said so!" The raven-haired teen exclaimed, turning and flipping his hair with a delicate hand, before staring defiantly at the blue-eyed boy before him.

"The only way you're topping me sweetheart, is if you mount my cock," Noah purred, smirking lasciviously in his direction.

I watched through the lens as the dark haired boy straightened his back, pointing a finger and poking the aqua haired teen in the chest while ranting in a high-pitched tone. Noah just leered, cuffing his ankle around the other boy's and pushing him to land on the bed on his back. As he advanced, the raven-haired boy backed up, bitching that the young billionaire would not best him once again. Noah, however, grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them above his head, holding them there with one hand, while untying and pulling the sash out from the loops in his powder blue robe. Using the cotton belt, he bound the black-haired boy's wrists to the headboard. He proceeded to rip open Otogi's own gold silk robe, splaying the youth's body for the camera. He then removed his own robe, tossing it to the floor.

All I could think of at that moment was of how glad I was that Konosuke had taken it upon himself before each session to prepare Otogi in more ways than one. Otherwise I might have to feel sorry for the raven-haired ex-street angel. Noah showed no mercy as he forcefully spread Otogi's legs, burying himself within him. If I hadn't worked here as long as I have, and this wasn't almost everyday routine but with some variation, I would have expected a blood-curdling scream, instead of the loud, echoing shriek of passion filling the warehouse as Otogi threw his head back in rapture. I watched, transfixed, as the aqua-haired billionaire withdrew and buried himself over and over again, wringing cries of passion and want from the longhaired youth beneath him. Whether I wanted to spew or drool all over myself was another mystery, as for not the first time in the past year I felt a strange sensation course throughout my body. I made a quick conclusion that I have definitely been working here too long. I snapped out of my thoughts, as within what appeared to be mere minutes, Otogi vocalized his climax with satisfaction. Noah's only reaction was an audible grunt while he collapsed on top of the other youth.

I waited as they lay there a moment, cheek-to-cheek and sweaty from their exertions. Noah had one fist full of the raven-black tresses, while his other soothingly stroked his companion's thigh. I imagined he was whispering in the other teen's ear since Otogi faced him, a lazy, contented expression on his face while he lovingly licked and kissed his cheek. The young billionaire just snorted, getting up from his position and grabbing his robe, putting it back on before leaning over Otogi to release his bonds, and tying the belt around his waist once more.

I looked off to the side for a moment, wondering what my employer's thoughts were on the display, when I noticed him tucking himself back into his pants. How I failed to have witnessed that act I will never know, however, I was extremely grateful for missing it nonetheless. Turning my attention to my camera, I pressed another button, only taking my concentration off my task when I heard Konosuke's husky voice reach my ears.

"You did manage to get that, right Pandora?" he asked in a smug tone.

"Of course, don't I always?"

Taking the tape off the reel, I placed it in the case, glancing at the three as they walked towards the back of the set. Konosuke had one arm around each of the boy's shoulders, as always, while they leaned against him. I removed a marker from the pocket of my shirt. Popping off the cap, I wrote the first thing that came to mind on the cold metal: 'Horny Directors and their Pampered Porn Stars'. Recapping the marker and placing it back in my pocket I picked up the can. As I walked past Konosuke's desk I dropped the film on the surface. I couldn't wait to get home to my Catherine. Perhaps she could help erase the events of the day from my mind. 

The End

Copyright © Demonwing 


End file.
